


Say It

by mightyfinebear



Category: Chicago Med
Genre: M/M, Smutty, trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 07:32:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10552486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mightyfinebear/pseuds/mightyfinebear
Summary: Will and Connor hooked up and have all but refused to talk about it but their feelings can't be kept down.





	

“Will?”

“I um- I don’t know why I came here. I know I already thanked you at the hospital…” Will trailed off.

He was rattling a bit and visibly upset. He didn’t know why he was at Connor’s front door but there it was again, that tense energy created between them. They’d let it grow once and then it proceeded to explode one night after Jennifer Baker died. Connor had shown up at Will’s house to check in on him. He let him in and they shared a hug before Connor was preparing to leave but neither person wanted to let go. It was Connor that leaned too closely to Will’s lips but it was Will that went in for the kiss and Connor had no problem returning it. Will wasn’t exactly experienced and he kept having surreal feelings, in between baited breaths, and swirling tongues, not able to believe that it was even happening but he was also completely absorbed by Connor. If kissing him felt surreal then he’d completely crossed into a fantasy when their shirts came off and Connor began unbuttoning his pants and he was unbuttoning his with a haste he couldn’t control but very much didn’t want to. He wasn’t sure of any of it because he was “straight” but what he was sure was that he had never came as hard as he had when he was inside of Connor or felt that connected to anyone in any experience both sexually or emotionally.

It was that confusion and the blurry demarcation of their relationship, friendship, whatever they were that had led to more awkwardness and an unspoken heat that was building anew from the second Connor left his house without a word the next morning.

Weeks later he’d invited Connor out to have a drink and return the favor at Molly’s. He knew that Connor had lost a patient in a particularly traumatic way and he wanted to show his support. He even offered a neutral ground to show him it wasn’t about sex. But Connor didn’t show. Will was hurt, heartbroken really, but he went on with his life like it was no big deal. Because that’s what a guy from Canaryville would do; that’s what men do. He began a relationship with a woman and he watched as Connor followed suit.

Their night spent together was never discussed, hinted, or alluded to any way shape or form until Will found himself having to trust Connor again; but this time with his father’s life. Will didn’t wanted anything to do with the old man and he really didn’t want his colleagues, Rhodes especially, to know about their troubled relationship. Will didn’t want to contend with the disappointment and anger he’d felt towards his dad but to his surprise the situation brought sour feelings for Connor too, awaking memories of his situation with his father. Connor shared them with him at work and the connection, the energy boiled to the surface, but none of it was able to be explored; not there, not at work. It was in that moment standing in the hallway that Will witnessed the same glint in Connor’s eyes that he saw the night he had come over. He knew that Connor could help his father and to do so brought him joy but not as a caregiver, not as a surgeon, but as someone able to do something beautiful and almost romantic for someone he had deep feelings for even if he was running from those feelings too.

Those feelings and that heat had ushered Will’s awkward arrival at Connor’s door that evening.

“I’m sorry,” Will stuttered, “I’m going to go.”

“No, please… come in,” Connor said using his head to nod the direction into his apartment.

Will had never been there before. He found out from work where Connor‘s residence was and even on the way over he knew he’d have an amazing home on the north side of Chicago but nothing could prepare him for the vastness of the view, it’s beauty enormous and twinkling, a landscape that had turned its back on the stars for the rumble and shine of the city. The water was overwhelming as Will watched the waves from the lake crashing against the beach, soothing, calm, but also wild, untamable, and reckless; exactly how Will felt being near Connor.

“That’s some view,” Will said without much inflection.

“Did you come here to see the view?” Connor asked inquisitively.

The sparkle appearing in his eye; burning through the blue.

“No,” Will said with confidence.

“Why did you come?” Connor asked stepping closer to him.

Will slipped his bottom lip in his mouth as he began chewing at it nervously.

“I think you know,” Will answered.

“Say it.” Connor commanded.

Will took a step back, as Connor advanced forward.

“Connor,” Will let out breathlessly.

“Yes,” he answered continuing to advance toward Will; until Will fell back onto his sofa. Connor leaned over dominating the space completely in Will’s face.

Will swallowed nervously his mouth wanting to form the words he desperately wanted to say but couldn’t bring himself to so he grabbed the back of Connor’s neck and pulled him towards his lips but Connor swiftly pulled his hands up grabbing Will by the wrists stopping the embrace as his lips all but grazed Wills’.

“You have to say it Will,” Connor breathed out.

“Kiss me,” Will finally said.

A sly smirk crossed Connor’s face as he deliberately and slowly pushed his lips to Wills.

How do you know you’re home when you didn’t grow up there? When you don’t live there? It’s when new is familiar, it happens when you see yourself, who you really are in the surroundings; they are your mirror, your genesis, your truth.

That’s what Connor’s lips brought to Will. An axiom; a confession as their tongues mixed and swirled through each other’s mouths like silk and rose petals. The flower blooming for the first time for an audience of one; Connor worked his lips to Will’s neck and pushed his shoulders back pressing Will against the back of the sofa. Connor was controlling this ship. He eased his grip on Will, his message was clear. He undid Will’s belt and unbuttoned his pants and found his hands pulling out the stiff cock barely concealed under the thin fabric of his boxer briefs. The warmth of Connor’s mouth around his cock still hadn’t stopped the surreal feelings Will had, but they were consumed by the immense pleasure that rippled up Will’s stomach carefully crafted through the flick of his tongue and the suckle of the slick-supple insides of Connors’ mouth. Connor glided his hand up Will’s stomach intensifying the feeling to a teasing tickle.

Will would’ve been screaming if he could’ve caught his breath. The current of the first fervent wave crashed over him pulling him down into a pool of pleasure. He no longer had control of his arms, and then his legs went as he could feel his cock sliding to the back of Connors’ throat like melted butter. Connor loved it, having complete control as he used one hand to slide into his own pants wrapping his hand firmly around his member. He still had a maddening oral hold on Will as their eyes met. Each beat of Connor’s hand matched each suckle  in unison as the pale-cerulean blue of Connor’s eyes burned and twisted with the burnt copper coins of Will’s. Will’s body was drowning in him, welcoming that death as he released himself into Connor’s mouth, still unable to form words, thoughts, sounds. The muffled noise filling the otherwise silent apartment was from Connor as he came; his seed overflowing like lava down his fingers. Connor sat back almost childlike, not breaking the intense eye contact he and Will were still engaged in.

It was Will that pulled away first. He zipped his pants and stood up. There was more confidence in the action than the reality. His legs felt like jello, numb, and boneless. He was all the way to the door, it was open, and he was on his way out when Connor realized what he was doing.

“You’re leaving,” Connor said perplexed and slightly offended.

“Yeah…kind of like when you left my apartment.. after…,” Will started.

He wanted it to sound self-assured but the hurt he felt still emptied into his eyes. Connor’s softened.

“Stay, please….I want to wake up with you here, by my side,” Connor said.

“Robin?” Will asked with a raised eyebrow.

Connor shook his head no before replying, “Nina?”

Will mirrored it. Connor stuck out his hand and Will took it leading back into Connor’s apartment with the door shutting behind them.


End file.
